His Redemption
by FitzSkye
Summary: **Major Spoilers for Rogue One** Cassian reflects on his actions, and feels the need to tell Jyn that Galen would be proud. So they haven't added Cassian as a character in the list yet, but rest assured that this is a RebelCaptain fic, because I ship so hard.


Just had to write this after seeing Rogue One a second time. This ship is my life. But seriously, spoilers

* * *

**Massive spoilers, like seriously massive*

* * *

Throughout his life, Cassian had known many good soldiers, but few good men.

Cassian had never known her father. He had read about him, he'd seen mission reports, heard rumours, but he'd never truly met the man. Cassian had been ordered to shoot a man that he didn't know. He wished that he could say that Eadu wasn't the first time that he'd disobeyed orders, but it was. He had questioned orders before, he had struggled with immoral actions, but he'd always done what needed to be done. For the republic. For the greater good.

But Galen Erso was different. Cassian had found the right advantage point, he had lined up the shot. He had watched as Galen confessed his duplicity, as he threw himself in front of his men, ready to sacrifice himself for their lives. He witnessed as Galen's men were killed in front of him, saw him broken and defeated. And he didn't pull the trigger.

After the republic's bombs had fallen, Cassian had rushed to save Jyn. By the time he got there, Galen was dead. Cassian had never gotten a chance to know the man he was meant to kill. But, as he saw the pain in Jyn's face, he knew that the corpse strewn before them was that of a good man. He knew then that Galen Erso was an honourable man, who loved his daughter, and who deserved better than an execution. He deserved to see his daughter again, to hear about her life, to see her grow old.

Sitting on the beach of Scariff, watching the horizon slowly lifting into the sky, Cassian admired Jyn's unwavering bravery. Within hours of regaining, and then losing her own father, she had managed to rally an army and topple an empire. He understood now where the determined glint in her eye came from, the obsessive need to do better, to _be better_. He could see so much of Galen Erso in her now that it frightened him, as the realisation now dawned on him that she would share a fate similar to that of her father.

They both knew that they couldn't make it out alive. If he wasn't honest, he hadn't expected to survive this mission anyway, but every time that he turned around and saw her cold determination, he wanted, hoped, that she would survive. Because she deserved to see the good that her actions had brought the galaxy. And maybe, just maybe, he deserved to be there when she did.

However, the time had come, their act was up. He could feel the heat of the explosion now, slowly getting closer. Cassian watched as Jyn palmed her crystal necklace while watching the end of the world. He realised that she didn't know, that she needed someone to tell her how much of her father she embodied. He realised that he had to tell her, that making sure that she knew before she died was his redemption.

Barely able to move with the pain, he leaned over to take her hand in his. When she felt the contact, she tore her eyes from the horizon to look at him.

"You father would be proud of you" he almost whispered.

Her face didn't change. Her hand slowly tightened around his. With seconds left of their lives, Cassian and Jyn climbed to their feet, embracing each other in one final embrace. Jyn poured her heart into the hug, a silent thank you for his words, a silent thank you for believing her, and a silent thank you for never abandoning her. Cassian squeezed his hands against her jacket, letting her know how important she was, how grateful he was to her for making him question his actions, and thanking her for giving him an opportunity to truly hope.

As the light consumed them, Cassian knew that this embrace was his redemption.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed the movie as much as I did, because it was amazing. Probably won't continue this story because, well... they're both dead. Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated, If you got something nice to say, it always makes my day, and if you got a bone to pick, I won't get triggered, but I do prefer constructive criticism over a straight up roast, but this is the internet so who cares.

Good night, and Good luck.


End file.
